


A Very Awkward Moment

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drawing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Crush, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Parrish finds Evan's sketch book.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> Written for the 2011 Alphabet Soup challenge at parrish_lorne and 'H' is for hands. For eriah211 because I wasn't sure what I was going to write until she waved over-sized pom poms *g* Thanks!

~  
  
Evan woke to the flickering light of the fire, the comforting crackling sound bringing him around slowly. The cave was safe, he knew that. Nothing could reach them this far up the cliff face as they waited to get back to the other half of the team after the flash flood had receded. He and David were safe and that was all that mattered.  
  
He rolled over and froze in horror at the sight in front of him.  
  
David Parrish was flicking through his sketch book.   
  
_Fuck._  
  
His pack was on its side, contents spilled, and David Parrish was looking through his art sketchbook.  
  
“These are very good, Major,” Parrish said evenly. “Very... lifelike. They look like _my_ hands.”  
  
 _Shit. Shit shit shit._  
  
“That's a private sketchbook, Doc. And I can assure you they aren't meant to be anybody's hands.” His voice was trembling, his heart pounding fast now. He sat up, ready to snatch the book out of Parrish's hands before he...  
  
“Sorry. I tripped over your bag and it fell out. I didn't mean to look. I knew you could draw, your sketches of my plants are always wonderful. But these _are_ my hands.” Parrish continued to flick through the pages as Evan's stomach lurched and roiled.  
  
“Doc...”  
  
“The proportions are perfect, the knuckles so realistic. The angle of my thumb, the little scar from where that vicious bird bit me on M4A-023, do you remember? Of course you do. There's no mistaking these pictures. Pages and pages of drawings of my hands. Exquisitely and perfectly drawn.” Parrish sounded impressed, but Evan could hear the tight note of confusion? Anger? Shock.  
  
 _Oh Christ. So fucking busted._  
  
“Look, Major. This is most definitely my hand.” He turned the sketchbook around and showed Evan the pencil drawing.  
  
 _Oh dear god. Please, cave floor. Open. Swallow. Stat._  
  
“Please, Doc, I am so, so sorry...”  
  
“But I think you know that isn't my dick.”  
  
The lead in Evan's stomach reached up into his throat and tried to choke him, but Parrish wasn't finished.  
  
“We've been in the showers a few times together, Major. And this is not my dick. It's a little more like your dick, don't you think?”  
  
Evan couldn't help it, he stared at the pencil drawing he'd done a few weeks ago. The patches of light and dark skin on the balls and dick were a really very excellent representation of his own dick. With David's hand wrapped around it. He'd loved looking at that sketch. Until now.  
  
“Maybe,” he choked.  
  
“Major. Why have you been drawing my hand around your dick?”  
  
What could Evan say? His face felt on fire, he could see his career spinning away down the pan, and more importantly, he would never see David again.  
  
“I'm sorry. So sorry, Dav... Dr Parrish.”  
  
Parrish said nothing, but turned the book around and continued to flick through the pages, his impassive face lit up by the flickering glow of the fire on the cave floor.  
  
“You want me. That's clear. But my hands, Major? Why my hands?” Parrish only sounded curious now, the shock gone.  
  
Evan planted his hands over his face and took a deep shuddering breath. There was very little point in hiding anything now.  
  
“It's the only part of you I can watch without you noticing too much. Or anyone else noticing. I love your hands. You have long fingers, they're quick and clever and beautiful. I love to draw them. I would draw all of you if I could. I know I sound crazy, Doc, and maybe I am. Yes, I want you. But I'm in the Air Force and it's never going to happen, so... I'm sorry, Doc. I'm really sorry.”  
  
Evan peered through his fingers and was surprised to see a small smile on Parrish's face as he kept flicking through the book.  
  
“I'm flattered, Major. Your work is very good. Even if some of these are a little... explicit. You know, we're in the Pegasus galaxy now. With Colonel Unconventional in charge. Don't you think things are a little more relaxed out here than back home in that respect? I doubt DADT will survive much longer anyway. Why hide it?”  
  
Evan was confused. Was Parrish saying...?  
  
“Would you like to get to know me better, Major? Want to really feel my hand around your dick one day?” Parrish looked up at him, a teasing smile on his face that sent a spark of relief and hysteria washing through him.  
  
“Hell, yes, I would.”  
  
“Would it look just like this?” Parrish showed him the sketch again, his tone still teasing, daring.  
  
Evan's stomach fell again, and he cleared his throat. “Ah. Well, maybe my proportions in that particular sketch aren't quite so good as in some of the others.”  
  
Parrish laughed, almost giggled, and Evan knew it was so at his expense. _Bastard._ He was just stringing him along in revenge. Wasn't he?  
  
But then Parrish was crawling over to him, a genuine grin on his face, and when he settled beside him and touched his face, Evan held his breath.  
  
“You know, Major, unless the proportions are _incredibly_ exaggerated, I think I can say that size doesn't matter to me all that much.”  
  
Evan's eyes widened in surprise as Parrish leaned in and kissed him, his hand sliding around his head to pull him closer, his tongue teasing along Evan's lips until he opened his mouth, moaning softly as Parrish kissed him.  
  
He melted as Parrish kissed him, hot and wet and deep and it was better than Evan had ever imagined. And when Parrish unbuttoned his fly and pushed his hand down the front of Evan's BDUs, he whimpered, pushing his hips and feeling Parrish's hand around his dick as it grew harder.  
  
“Fuck. David. Please.” He was starting to babble, all his fantasies coming true and Parrish's hand was on him, and fuck, if his dick wasn't quite that big he'd never fucking cared less in his life.  
  
“Don't just sit there,” whispered Parrish, and Evan took his cue, rearing forward and catching Parrish up in his arms before getting his own hand around the other man's dick and pushing down his BDUs, his own BDUs, and then they were plastered together, up on their knees, stroking, rubbing together, kissing, and Evan was close, so close.  
  
“Oh, that's good, Evan. Just there.”   
  
Parrish's words sent a shiver down Evan's spine and he squeezed David's dick a little harder, tugged a little faster, and David jerked him again and then he was coming, his dick firing come over David's hand and dick, over his hand, and then David's dick erupted, thick come oozing everywhere, and fuck, but Evan wanted to lick, taste, and he did, pushing David back onto the bed of moss and sliding down his body until he could lick the come from David's fingers, his long cock, and David was moaning, his eyes closed and his other hand trailing through Evan's hair as he shivered under him.  
  
Finally, Evan crawled back up David's body and collapsed beside him, holding him close and tucking his nose under David's chin.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, suddenly a little embarrassed again. He'd just had sex with Doc Parrish.  
  
 _Hell yes._  
  
David curled his arm around him and said sleepily, “Your proportions weren't so bad. Maybe we can work on it.”  
  
Evan shook his head, and punched David lightly in the ribs, grinning as David chuckled to himself, and a thought occurred to him.  
  
“Just one thing, David. I want to know how come you know my dick so well.”

 

~


End file.
